pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Formeropr
Energy X (talk) 02:44, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Edits Please mind how to edit articles, your edits are not of top quality. Also, don't insert the asterisk if there is just one note. It is done for a reason. Energy ''X'' 15:49, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Edits I don't think it is wise to add existing images to episode galleries, it just doesn't make much sense. But if you want, I have a better solution about editing, which you could benefit from. Energy ''X'' 09:14, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Images When adding an image, please rename it first to an acceptable name. A lot of ones you recently inserted were too long. Energy ''X'' 19:56, February 7, 2017 (UTC) :Better. Still, there are two more things to do. When uploading an image, please add a description and a corresponding category. In this case, you can write "An image from the episode SM007" and add Category:Sun and Moon anime images. Energy ''X'' 23:14, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Headlines Please do not add those blank spaces between headlines. It is just unnecessary code. Energy ''X'' 23:10, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Pokémon Please note that Pokémon when written on articles is intended to be spelled with a capital "P'''" and an accented "é'" letter. Thank you. 'PokémonGamer' 22:43, May 25, 2017 (UTC) :Again, while the trivia info you posted wasn't notable, you still need to spell it Pokémon and not "pokemon". Please attempt to do that for your future edits. 'PokémonGamer' 21:57, June 18, 2017 (UTC) What would Ash do if he was tortured everyday such as: him being force fed by Mallow, Lana, and Lillie, Mallow making him wearphones while making him listen to songs like barney and sesame street and heavy metal for long periods of time, Lillie and Mallow tickling him with him holding on to a rope being 35 feet above ground outside, Lana threatening to rape or hurt him if he didn't answer any of her questions, Lillie making him sit and lay in uncomfortable positions, Mallow tells him his pikachu will die if he didn't answer her questions, Lana says his mom wants to see him a mind game which makes him feel tortured, Lillie plays the music at night to keep Ash up, and through most of it what if he had to wear a mask over his face? Gamer4life56 Edit Please use past instead of present tense when writing the biography. Really, could you have not read the other text to know that? 'Energy X' 22:14, October 23, 2017 (UTC) :Again, past tense. 'Energy X' 14:45, October 27, 2017 (UTC) ::This is the third, and last, time I will repeat myself. Use past tense, not present tense, when writing biographies. Failing to heed this warning can result in a block. We all can edit, but we also have to follow the rules 'Energy X''' 20:13, October 27, 2017 (UTC) Personality sections Can you expand the personality sections for Tapu Lele and Tapu Fini, please? DragonSpore18 (talk) 20:37 February 20, 2019 (UTC) Hey Hi Formeropr, you seen Miraculous Ladybug? LaylaWinx555 (talk) 16:28, January 8, 2020 (UTC)